Dear
by Octofuzzy
Summary: Nochi, a wild snow nin from Yukigakure has come with her elite squad to help payback a couple of debts for Konoha. There she meets a mysterious boy named Sai and seems to fall head over heels in love, seemingly to her distress. SaixOC R


**[Author's Note: **Prologue's are fun to write, I usually enjoy writing openers or beginnings in stories(They're my forte :D). I tried to make as formal and detailed as possible so it's more suspenseful 'cause you all don't know who the characters are yet. I'll give you a hint; the main has the orange hair. If you didn't like the way I wrote this don't worry, I'm not gonna do every chapter in 3rd person(This was just a prologue)! The other chapters will be in Nochi's P.O.V, that way I get to write a fanfic AND go on on a ranting spree Ah, it seems I'm giving away too much info. just read and review please! Enjoy the rest guys, I love all of you!

**[Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ belongs to Kishimoto-san, although Nochi, Taki and Seruki plus the story belongs to me, Octofuzzy. If I did own Naruto, Karin and Itachi would die slow and painful deaths.

**Dear Prologue; Taki, Nochi and Seruki**

They walked across the fallen nature and small shrubs while venturing deeper into the asylum of greens. There where three of them, enough for a team yet the air wasn't that of teammates. From there bountiful assortment of clothing they were probably from somewhere south, most likely from the Village hidden in the clouds or that of the snow. Two of them were female and the other was male, who seemed very wary of his lady comrades, but still he didn't seem to want to wander off into the dreary abyss alone.

He wore a semi-heavy coat with a strange circle and windmill pattern adorned on the back that stopped at his waist, a normal pair of pocket pants and a black pair of boots. His face was very sharp and you could almost say he was calm if not for the slight fleeting look harboring in his deep green eyes. A dark olive green color was sprawled on his head wildly, it almost looked as if he had a dirty mop thrown across his top.

The first female was very quiet but still very confident in her stride. She seemed to have a nonchalant nature as she slowly paced herself while walking over fallen branches or lumps of moss. Her hair was very dark, black, and came down to her mid-back straight. Her eyes were a light brown and hidden behind her lush lashes. A loose mask covered her nose and mouth down to her collarbone, at her chest she had an old-fashioned kimono wrap itself around her. The kimono hugged the teen down to her thighs the she just had normal shinobi tights. Finishing out her out fit was a pair of grey ninja boots pulled up midway to her calf.

The other girl was quite the opposite of the black haired one, this on had mellow orange hair that fell to her thighs and was tied together at the end. Her bangs where also clasped on the top of her head with a red clip. Her clothes we're very profound and loose, her light colored yukata was too big for her short frame and hung across her chest. Under her top was a fishnet top that was oddly shaped and was twisted into an hourglass. She also wore a pair of shorts that puffed at the bottom that matched the cream color of her top. Along with that she wore boots like the other two, only these showed off her small toes. This girl also had an odd body suit under her unfitting attire, it was black and seemed very thin. It would shape her in odd curves you could spot it in-between gaps of clothes. Another oddity was the three dots on her forehead in the shape of a pyramid. The short girl stomped on the forest's floor roughly crushing anything in way. Her head was held high in a proud nature as she almost huffed while leading the pack of three.

After a while there was a distant light emerging from the clouded arrays of greens and earth-like colors. The male seemed to be the first to notice as his demeanor changed slightly in appearance,and his mouth formed a fox-like grin. The hazel eyed girl slowed her pace. She then rolled her eyes and grumbled, "Greeeeat, we've finally made it." The short girl placed her hands on her hips and nodded in unison, "Yep. Konohagakure sure is far."

**[If I get a reasonable about of feedback on this story I'll continue it. Remember, 'The more feedback the faster the chapters come'! & if I accidently misspell some things don't tell me about it unless you can't read it, stop being a sissy and get it through your head that we're just human. Thanks n stuff, Octofuzzy.**


End file.
